1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to centrifugal pumps in general and to pumps which are supported by the medium being pumped, in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is highly desirable to move a large quantity of liquid speedily, with a minimum of expended energy, and with a minimum of stress on machine parts. It is also highly desirable that the liquid mover be in close proximity to the liquid which is to be moved. U.S. Pat. No. 1,535,147 issued to F. H. Colpitts discloses an apparatus including a plurality of outwardly slanting conduits vertically and laterally supported by a central shaft which utilizes inertia of the liquid being pumped to initiate the lifting movement. While being highly efficient in the movement of liquids, the Colpitts apparatus is not self-adjusting to the level of fluid being pumped, is not supported by the liquid being pumped, and where large amounts of liquid are to be pumped requires massive support structure and great stress on the support bearings in that the entire weight of the conduits, the water contained therein, and the support structure is born by a single vertical shaft and its support bearings. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,735,926 and 3,739,986 issued to R. B. Ravitts and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,771,724; 3,833,173; and 3,998,389 issued to Rose et al are relevant in showing floating structures having an impeller for pumping liquid. The flotation members disclosed by Rivetts and Rose do not rotate and are not useful in utilizing centrifugal force for pumping.